


Bones Made of Crystal Milk

by liiDoodles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiDoodles/pseuds/liiDoodles
Summary: The walk to the infirmary is a lot less quiet when a human comes along with you.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 321





	Bones Made of Crystal Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here don't beat me up :'(
> 
> Basically, I binged this last night and immediately wrote this after it. 
> 
> Luz is so oblivious like what you're into romance shouldn't you be able to read Amity's body language?
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Baby lesbians are cute and they get confused when they feel really strong emotions. 
> 
> I love them bye

"You know, I've broken a bone before." 

Amity laughed. "What?" 

Luz readjusted Amity's weight in her arms, getting a more firm grip around the girl's knees. She swallowed, forcing a strained grunt away from her voice. "A bone. I've broken one." 

Amity leaned her head up against Luz's bicep, an adoring smile climbing onto her lips. "No, I heard that part. I want to know how you broke a bone." 

Luz blinked a few times, her steps slowing a bit as she thought to herself. 

"Uh… the first time was in second grade…" 

Amity laughed. "What? You've done it more than once?" 

Luz smiled, almost as if she was proud. "Yep. Eight different times!" 

Amity stiffened in her arms. "Wh- are humans bones made of glass?" She gasped. "Am I hurting you right now?" 

Amity shoved her hands weakly at Luz's torso, pushing her away with a vivid shade of pink dancing on her cheeks.

Luz squeezed her shoulder a bit, as if to say 'it's fine' but the second she did a spike of heat spread through her fingers and straight to her head, making her a little dizzy.

"Woah, hey, are you good?" Amity moved to put her good leg onto the ground beneath them, using her grip on Luz's shoulder to balance herself. "I can walk by myself if you're too tired." 

Luz pulled her head up, and nearly jumped back when the tip of her nose met with Amity's. 

The dizzy feeling came back ten-fold when she looked into Amity's eyes, a mix of brown and dusty green blurring together to make her thoughts fizzle out like a fuze. 

She felt warm. 

It wasn't a completely unfamiliar feeling.

She got it when she used to stare at the back of a pretty girl's head in algebra. 

She got it for that weirdly life-like puppet guy that she met on her fourth day on Boiling Isles. 

She even got it for Amity's siblings. Their smooth voices complimenting her and giving her sly winks. 

But this time it wasn't just lighting a little match in her heart, no, this time it was a forest fire blaring through her chest, begging to be freed into the air. 

"What are you doing?" 

Luz focused into the moment, leaning back a little to see Amity glancing between her eyes nervously, biting her bottom lip as she waited for her to respond. 

Luz shook her head. "I think I'm a little dehydrated, sorry." 

Amity smiled sheepishly and Luz felt the fire tickle at her throat. "Ok, let's keep going then." 

Luz nodded and helped Amity so that she was able to lean her bad leg's weight onto Luz, using her as a human crutch. 

It was quiet for a few moments after they got adjusted, and Amity spoke up. "So, what are human bones made of?" 

Luz thought for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek as she watched how Amity shook and swayed on her one good leg. 

She thought back to a conversation she had with her mother when she was six or seven, when she had told her that because of her lactose intolerance she wouldn't grow any bones. 

So, she made a scientific guess.

"Milk? I think?" 

Amity fake gagged. "Bones made of milk? Ew." 

Luz rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah? What are your bones made out of?" 

Amity smiled. "Crystals, duh. All witches' bones are made of crystals." 

Luz kicked at the ground a bit as they stumbled along. "Man, your bones are so much cooler than mine." 

Amity laughed, and Luz wondered if their cheeks were the same shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever write stuff that's not angsty so I think writing abt fluffy lesbians makes me smile big. 
> 
> They're just such... Dorks.... 
> 
> I might do this again idk tell me if you liked it.
> 
> edit: hhzahhahahaha amity is confirmed a lesbian ahahhahashhahhahaha ily dana istfg 
> 
> (im probs gonna write again once im done with my wierd het fic that i somehow made so if ur gay and want in u could follow me or whateva)


End file.
